Los ultimo elfos de la Tierra Media
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: CAP5 ARRIBADespues de la muerte de Aragorn y de la partida de todos los elfos Elrhoir y Elladan an de decidir k hacer. Porfavor rr
1. El encuentro

Los últimos elfos sobre la Tierra Media

Disclaimer: Al cesar lo que es del cesar

**Cap1: El encuentro.**

Dos señores elfos acababan de salir del reino de Gondor en dirección a Rohan y a los bosques de lo que una vez fue Lothórien. Cabalgaban en silencio sin decirse nada hasta que llegaron a las Montañas Blancas.

-Hermano, creo que ha llegado la hora de que nosotros también decidamos – Se detuvo un momento – Nuestros sobrinos ya escogieron abrazar una vida mortal. Ahora nosotros somos los últimos de los nuestros en la Tierra Media.

-Ya lo se – Contesto el otro hombre acongojado – Bien se que ha llegado la hora de decidir si quedarnos o construir un navío para partir hacia Valinor. Pero primero vamos a por esos Trasgos que están en Anorien cerca de estas montañas.

-Pero Elrohir creo que deberíamos decidirlo ya – replico enojadamente

-Elladan es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que le hicieron a nuestra madre?? –su voz se había llenado de amargura.

-Claro que me acuerdo!! Por su culpa ella tuvo que partir antes y nuestro padre quedo muy afectado. Solo digo que es hora de escoger –comento en tono molesto.

-Hermano, ahora estamos muy cerca de esos seres inmundos. Primero acabemos con ellos y luego ya decidiremos –concluyo Elrohir.

Los do hermano siguieron cabalgando hasta llegar a Ainorien donde al poco de llegar vieron señales de aquellos a quienes buscaban. No tardaron mucho en encontrar su guarida cerca de una pequeña aldea en la loma de las Montañas Blancas. Allí se inició una encarnizada lucha durante la que los dos hermanos se separaron. Mientras Elladan se encargaba de los que allí estaban Elrohir fue detrás de un pequeño grupo. Pronto se dio cuenta de adonde se dirigían. Los trasgos iban directos hacia la pequeña aldea. Volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos y monto de nuevo su corcel del que había desmontado durante la lucha. Galopo hacia la aldea. Los atrapo en un pequeño bosque antes de llegar a la misma. Allí lucharon pero había subestimado la fuerza de aquellos seres. Pronto el cansancio se hizo presente en sus movimientos que se relentizaban y perdían destreza. Aun estaba cansado de la última batalla hacia tan solo unos pocos días y la larga cabalgata tampoco había ayudado. Solo esperaba que ha su hermano las cosas se le estuvieran dando mejor y en efecto así era.

Elrohir ya había conseguido abatir prácticamente a todos sus adversarios, ya solo quedaban dos. Un disparo certero. Solo quedaba uno de aquellos eres. Demasiado cerca para usar su arco, opto por su espada. Fue duro, era más fuerte y persistente de lo que él esperaba. Finalmente lo había acorralado contra el suelo. Se inclino y le clavo su puñal acabando con su enemigo. Pero no se había dado cuenta que durante la batalla uno de aquellos seres no había caído muerto sino que tan solo estaba mal herido. Este se abalanzo sobre él desarmándolo y apunto de darle un estocada mortal cuando una gran piedra dejo inconsciente a su adversario cosa que aprovecho para rematarlo. Seguidamente miro en dirección a la procedencia de la piedra para encontrarse a un niñito de no más de 6 años que bajaba del árbol desde donde la había tirado. El niño vestía pantalón y camisa viejos muy desgastados y sucios. Su piel aunque sucia era bastante pálida y tenia el cabello corto y oscuro. Pronto Elrohir se dio cuenta de que el cabello del pequeño no era oscuro sino rubio pero lo llevaba cubierto de barro que hacia que se le pegase a la cara tapándola bastante pero en la que aún resaltaban dos pequeños y luminosos ojos color turquesa.

-Cuando alguien te salva la vida lo menos es decir gracias no?? –la voz del niño lo saco de sus pensamientos y su sorpresa.

-Ahh si!! Perdón y gracias. Lo que pasa es que me he quedado realmente sorprendido al descubrir que mi salvador era tan joven. Yo me llamo Elrohir, cual es tu nombre niñito?

-Yo no soy ningún –contesto este enfadado

-Perdón, perdón –se excusó divertido –Bueno, entonces cual es tu nombre muchacho o ya eres todo un hombre??

-Te he dicho que no soy un niño –replico furioso –y tampoco un muchacho o un hombre. Yo soy una chica!!!! –chillo esta muy enfadada – Soy un chica y un guerrera!!!

Elrohir se sorprendió muchísimo. Había sido salvado por una niña pequeña que parecía y se comportaba como un varón en vez de cómo una dama.

Continuara... 

N/A: Espero que os guste!! Por si alguien no lo sabe Elrohir y Elladan son los hijos gemelos de Elrond. Na espero vuestros comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^ 

Mayumi^_^


	2. La pequeña mariposa

**Los últimos elfos sobre la Tierra Media**

**Disclaimer**: A Tolkien lo que es de Tolkien

**Cap2: La pequeña mariposa**

Después de escuchar esas palabras Elrohir quedo en estado de shock. No era capaz de musitar palabra mientras que el silencio creciente hacia que la pequeña se enfadase más y más. Finalmente el señor elfo fue capaz de susurrar más para si que para su interlocutora.

-Una niña... tan solo es una niña pequeña. Pero su comportamiento... no corresponde a alguien de su sexo... se comporta.. se comporta como un varón!!!

-Si!! Soy una chica y me comporto como quiero!!! Eso no es vuestro asunto!!!!- chillo la niña cosa que aún sorprendió más al elfo.

-Has escuchado lo que dije??- pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que lo escuche!! Ni que fuera sorda!!

-Pero, si lo dije muy flojo... seria imposible que lo hubieses escuchado... a no ser que...

-Pos te escuche alto y claro!!- lo interrumpió enfadada más aún porque el caballero que tenia delante ponía en dudad sus palabras -Yo no miento!!!

-Esta bien, discúlpeme dama guerrera. Le doy las gracias por salvarme tan amablemente la vida. Y se puede saber cual es el nombre de mi salvadora?? –Pregunto este en tono amable y educado intentado sacarle información a la pequeña.

-Me llamo Wilwarin –Dijo orgullosa –pero todos me llaman Rin. Si vos queréis también me podéis llamar así.

-Bonito nombre, muy bonito nombre. Acaso sabes que significa? –la pequeña negó con la cabeza –Significa mariposa y también es el nombre de una de las constelaciones que los Valar crearon para el despertar de los elfos. –La cara de Rin mostraba una gran sorpresa –Y dime, Wilwarin, quien te puso ese nombre??

El rostro de esta se ensombreció notablemente y su voz tomo un cáliz triste –Me lo puso mi mami... –bajo tristemente la cabeza y clavo su mirada al suelo –Ella me lo puso cuando nací.

-Estas bien? –el elfo se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que había embargado a la pequeña –Donde esta ahora tu madre? Quieres que te lleve con ella?

Rin levanto la cabeza –Mi mami esta muerta al igual que mi papi! –al pronunciar estas palabras una lagrima rodó por la sucia mejilla de la niña.

-Entiendo. 

Elrohir se acercó a ella. Cuando llego a su lado le paso dulcemente la mano por la mejilla y seguidamente la levanto y la llevo en brazos a una pequeña fuente que corría entre unas rocas cercanas. Allí le lavó la cara con delicadeza para descubrir aquello que ya sospechaba. La pequeña Rin era una elfa o más bien una semielfa. El hijo de Elrond se la quedo mirando fijamente un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la pequeña llamó su atención.

-Que pasa. Es que tengo algo raro en la cara?? ELROIR!!

-No, no tienes nada. Es solo que... –dudo unos segundos –Tus padres eran humanos?? Porque no se si sabes que tu... –se callo de golpe pensando que tal vez había hablado demasiado.

-Xip! Mi papi era un humano pero mi mami era una elfa. Ya se que no soy del todo humana... –su voz sonó triste.

-No tendrías que ponerte triste por este echo ni tampoco ocultarlo Wilwarin. Deberías estar orgullosa de ello. Ya somos pocos los que quedamos en la Tierra Media. Pero una vez fuimos muchos.

-De verdad?? Entonces tu eres como yo Elroir?? E Elroir???

-Si, yo también soy un elfo y mi nombre es Elrohir y no Elroir.

-Eso he dicho! Además también se puede decir así.

El elfo empezó a reír –Claro que si. Tienes razón.

-Y hay más como nosotros?? Cuéntame alguna historia por favor!!!

Por primera al señor elfo le pareció que en verdad se encontraba delante de un niña. –Esta bién Wilwarin, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber sobre nuestra gente pero a cambio tu me tendrás que contar cosas sobre ti.

-Xiiii!! –contesto ilusionada mientras movía la cabeza frenéticamente en forma de afirmación. Estaba eufórica por haber encontrado alguien como ella.

-Esta bien –le sonrió dulcemente

-Elrohir!!! Hermano!!! Donde estas??? –Elladan llamaba a su hermano muy preocupado por la tardanza de este.

-Hermano estoy aquí!!!!

Elladan se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano. Lo encontró ileso y sentado en unas rocas con un niño en sus rodillas. Al ver que estaba ileso su preocupación desvaneció y fue substituida por curiosidad por saber que había pasado para que su hermano tardara en regresar y también por saber quien era el pequeño, al que no podía ver la cara, que estaba en su compañía.

-Hermano que ha pasado? Porque esta tardanza? Me tenias preocupado. Pensaba que te había sucedido algo y te veo aquí ileso y tranquilamente sentado con un niño humano. –Le recrimino Elladan.

-Que no soy ningún niño!! Soy una chica!!!! –Grito Rin

Elladan se quedo perplejo como poco antes lo hizo su hermano. En efecto, era una chica. Una pequeña semielfa. –Pero.. pero esto que es???

-Otro Elroir!!! Hay dos Elroirs!!! –Grito de golpe la ahora sorprendida Rin –Pera!!! Nuuu!!! No sois iguales!! Os parecéis mucho pero no sois iguales! Quien eres tu?? Y porque te pareces a él!! –señalo al elfo sobre el que estaba sentada.

Esto divirtió a Elladan que decidió que luego ya le preguntaría a su hermano por lo sucedido. –Mi nombre es Elladan y yo y Elrohir somos hermanos gemelos.

-Así que tu eres Eladan!

-No, Elladan. –Elrohir miraba la escena que ya le resultaba familiar divertido.

-Pues eso dije yo!! Eladan!! También se puede decir así! –los dos elfos no pudieron más que echarse a reír.

Rin no entendía nada. No le encontraba la gracia. No pudo más que mirar al cielo y soltar un bufido mientras murmuraba –Elfos no hay quien los entienda. –cosa que aún hizo reír más a los gemelos.

-Ahhh!! Que tarde!!!

-Que pasa?? –preguntaron los dos a la vez

-Se me ha hecho muy tarde! Se van a enfadar conmigo!! –gimió la pequeña.

-Quien? –el echo de que los hermanos hablasen al unísono le hacia gracia a Rin.

-Mis parientes

-Pues iremos a hablar con ellos y se lo explicaremos todo. Seguro que se pondrán muy orgullosos al saber de tu valentía. –dijo con decisión Elrohir.

-Nuu!! Se enfadarían muchísimo!! Porque vosotros sois como yo, elfos, y eso no les gusta nada –su rostro se ensombreció- por eso no puedo tener amigos porque no quieren que nadie sepa lo que soy.

Esto indigno a ambos hermanos –Prométenos que volverás

-XIIII!!! Y vosotros me explicareis cusas sobre los elfos vale??

-Si, Wilwarin que así sea.

-Adiós Elroir. Adiós Eladan –se despidió ella.

-Tenna Rato –respondieron ambos.

-Tenna Rato?? Eso que es??

-Significa hasta pronto en la lengua de los elfos –le explico Elladan.

-Tena Rato –grito Rin mientras se alejaba.

-Tena Rato pequeña mariposa –susurro Elrohir.

-Será mejor que acampemos aquí esta noche. Además tienes muchas cosas que contarme no hermano?

-Si, así es Elladan, así es... Tienes razón

Continuara...

**N/A:** Holaaa!! Al fin lo continué ^^U uf!! Me había bloqueado a mitad del capitulo ^^U y como quiero que sea larga la historia tengo que atarlo todo bien. Siento la tardanza. Bueno, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a **Nariko, Alba y Liot The Harlequin** que me han animado a segir con la historia ^^ Asias!!!! Y NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DEJAR **REVIEW!!!!! PORFAVOR!!!!!!**

Ahora la contestación a los reviews

Nariko: Siento haber tardado pero esque no me salia ;_; weee espero no tardar tanto para el proximo capi. Lo siento!!

Alba: Siiii webaaa!!!! Las chicas al poder ^^ espero que este capi tb te guste eh?? ;p

**Liot The Harlequin: **Como me pedistes aqui tienes la continuacion ^^ ami tb me gustan estos personajes ^^ la verdad es que me gustan todos los que Tolkien no desarrollo mucho pk asi mi imaginación los hace a mi medida ;P


	3. ¿Un hogar?

**Los últimos elfos sobre la Tierra Media**

**Dedicatoria especial**: a** Nariko **que me animo a seguir esta historia cuando estaba apunto de borrarla e incluso eligio el titulo para el capitulo. Es por ella que aun sigue aquí y que la continué. Así que espero que te guste ^^

**Disclaimer**: A Tolkien lo que es de Tolkien. Y para mi lo que es mío.

**Cap3: ¿Un hogar?**

Wilwarin se apresuro a volver a la ladea donde vivía con sus parientes que eran granjeros y regentaban un pequeño puesto de compraventa de todo tipo de cosas en la ladea donde vivían.

La pequeña sabia que su retraso le traería nefastas consecuencias. después de correr desde el bosque y atravesar todo el pueblo llego a la pequeña casa en la entrada de la cual la esperaba una mujer más bien bajita de laico y corto cabello rojizo pero apagado al igual que sus pequeños ojos negros casi sin vida que irradiaban ira y desprecio nada mas ver aparecer a la pequeña.

-Llegas tarde! -gruño furiosa- Hace horas que tendrías que haber dado de comer a los animales y haber limpiado los establos. -con su escuálida mano agarro con fuerza del brazo a Rin la arrastro hasta donde estaban los cerdos- Este es tu lugar pequeña escoria - dijo furiosa mientras la tiraba al barro

La pequeña y escuálida mujer se alejo con paso ligero hacia el interior de la pequeña cabaña. justo antes de llegar ala puerta se detuvo y se volteo rápidamente.

-Y que no se te vuelva a ocurrir llegar tarde e intentar librarte del trabajo así mismo como mostrar esa horrible cara que tienes escoria inmunda- gruño la mujer cual troll de las cavernas al tiempo que se adentraba en la casa de la que al momento se apresuro a salir para exclamar- Y esta noche te has quedado sin cena maldito engendro!!!

Rin se levanto del lodazal al que la habían tirado y se puso ha hacer sus tareas como de costumbre. Los cerdos que allí habitaban la miraban apenados como si hubiesen entendido todo lo que allí había sucedido y se le acercaron lentamente para ayudarle en lo posible y sino al menos consolarla.

-Estoy bien, no os preocupéis por mi –les susurro ella. –Estaré bien 

Los animales la miraron no muy convencidos de sus palabras. Cosa que consiguió que sus labios esbozaran una triste sonrisa. 

–Lo digo de verdad estaré bien. Ya me imaginaba que como de costumbre me quedaría sin cena por eso fui al bosque –una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar su encontró con los hermanos elfos 

–Mirad lo que recogí –dijo al tiempo que les enseñaba las bayas y las frutas recogidas –A que tienen...

La pequeña elfa no pudo acabar la frase porque alguien la había empujado contra el barro haciendo que cayera de lleno en el y que su cena se esparciese y se hundiera en le mismo.

-Ya estas hablando de nuevo con los de tu calaña monstruo –una voz burlona sonó detrás de ella. Una voz que conocía demasiado bien y a la que pronto se le unió otra del mismo talante

-Que haces Baulgir??

-Bah nada importante hermano. Echar a los cerdos algo que les pertenece –rio al tiempo que señalaba a Rin

Ambos hermanos empezaron su ristra de insultos y humillaciones hacia Rin quien ya estaba harta de aquello y sin pensar en las consecuencias, como tantas otras veces antes, se decidió a plantarles cara.

Cual feroz felino se abalanzo sobre sus dos parientes que cayeron al suelo sorprendidos.

-Que haces maldito monstruo –bramo asustado el mayor de ellos que estaba debajo de ella recibiendo sus golpes furiosos.

-Se lo pienso decir a mama –musito asustado Bolgo mientras se levantaba presto del lodazal camino de su casa.

Pero Rin no escucho nada, no atendía a razón alguna y seguía golpeando y arañando en la cara a su sorprendido pariente.

Como un torbellino la escuálida mujer salió de la casa echa una furia. Levanto a la niña y la tiro lejos de su querido hijo y primogénito.

-Que ha pasado aquí?? –pregunto furiosa mientras miraba con cara asesina a la pequeña elfa.

-Se volvió loca mama!! El monstruo ese se volvió loco y nos empezó a pegar nada más vernos –Le explico el mayo

-Es mentira yo solo me defendía –Replico la pequeña.

La mujer furiosa descargo con fuerza su mano sobre el rostro de la pequeña mariposa haciéndola caer de nuevo al suelo.

-Pequeño monstruo de esta te vas a acordar!!! –Grito histérica la mujer al tiempo que descargaba un lluvia de golpes sobre la niña –Así aprenderás a no volverles a poner tus sucias manos encima.

Tremenda paliza recibió mientas ambos hermanos miraban la escena divertidos y satisfechos. Wilwarin ya estaba apunto de perder el sentido cuando la mujer paro de golpearla, e insultarla y humillarla.

-Así aprenderás! Nunca deberías haber nacido!!! –Escupió la mujer como si de veneno se tratase –Mis hijos nunca, entendiste, nunca mienten!! Y como vuelvas a decir lo contrario o ponerles la mano encima ni que sea una mala mirada o una palabra fuera de tono TE MATARE!! –Tras aquellas palabras la mujer desapareció camino a la casa seguida por sus dos felices hijos.

Esa imagen fue la última que vio Rin antes de perder la conciencia y caer en el fango donde lentamente se hundió y donde se hubiese asfixiado de no ser de los cerdos que de allí la sacaron y la arrastraron a un lugar más limpio de su pocilga.

**N/A**: Soy terrible mente malvada con mis personajes -_-UU dios!! Como he podido escribir esto!! Asih, aish......No os olvidéis de dejar un **review** con vuestra opinión!! bue. Aquí os pongo el significado de los nombres y tal ^^

Baulgir = Opresor

Bolgo = Gran orco de las montañas nubladas, tal vez un uruk, hijo de Azor. Dirigió a los Orcos y a los Huargos en la Batalla de los cinco ejércitos, en la que fue muerto por Beorn. Conocido como Bolgo del Norte.

**Ia ta ^^ ahora la contestación a los reviews ^^**

Tama: Si se nota X^D aqui tienes la continuacion X^D

Alba: No se si ahora le tendras tant envidia a la cria warra XD espero k este capi tb te gutte ^^

Review aquí!!!

II

II

II

\/


	4. Una larga noche

**Los últimos elfos sobre la Tierra Media**

**Dedicatoria especial**: a** Elloith **Como mola!! ^0^ Pedacho regalo!!! Asias, Asias!! Tu ya sabes de que va ^_~

**Disclaimer**: A Tolkien lo que es de Tolkien. Y para mi lo que es mío.

**Cap4: Una larga noche**

-Veo que no tuviste mayores problemas en la batalla.

-La verdad es que no, pero no tuve tanta suerte como tú. Yo no encontré a ninguna mariposa extraviada. –Rió divertido Elladan.

-Si, es verdad, tuve suerte –sonrió – sino hubiese sido por ella lo más seguro es que ahora me encontrase delante de Mandos.

-En eso tienes razón Elrohir. Debemos agradecérselo a la pequeña. Me preguntó si estará bien –su rostro mostró preocupación.

-Eso también espero yo. La verdad es que no me gusto demasiado lo poco que me contó sobre sus parientes –su voz tomo un cáliz de suma preocupación –Que estará haciendo ahora?

-Eso solo los Valar lo saben. Mejor vamos a montar el campamento y preparar algo para cenar.

-Es verdad. –Elrohir miro al cielo –Arien (el sol) pronto se pondrá para dejar paso a Isil (La luna) y a las Elen (Estrellas) de Elbereth.

Ambos hermanos levantaron del helecho de hojas secas donde habían estado hablando de lo ocurrido tras su separación durante la batalla de hacia apenas unas horas y se dispusieron a prepararlo todo para la llegada de la noche.

No muy lejos de allí un pequeño cuerpo magullado comenzaba a dar tenues señales de vida. Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos dejando al descubierto dos preciosas y brillantes turquesas. Sus músculos entumecidos apenas le respondían y el dolor que experimentaba era extremo. Como pudo se empezó a remover para intentar ponerse en pie pero esa tarea tan simple le parecía titánica y prácticamente imposible de conseguir pero aún así siguió insistiendo. Volvió a caer pesadamente al suelo. Se sentía desfallecer pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Una vez más se concentro y puso todo su empeño en intentar levantarse de aquel lugar. Cuando pensaba que volvería a caer irremediablemente algo la ayudó. Una de las cabras de sus parientes le estaba haciendo de sostén mientras la otra la empujaba por la espalda para ayudar a la pequeña en su propósito. Finalmente su empeño dio un resultada satisfactorio y Rin consiguió ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio pero no dejaba de tambalearse peligrosamente y sus piernas le temblaban sobre manera.

-Gracias –susurro a ambos animales mientras acariciaba sus cabezas –Ahora debo ponerme a daros de comer y limpiar un poco esto sino será mucho peor –los dos animales la pararon e hicieron un movimiento negativo con sus cabezas –Que no?? Por??

Rin levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor. Todo estaba más o menos echo, de una manera un tanto rudimentaria y extraña pero al fin y al cabo echo.

-Habéis sido vosotros –Pregunto

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de ambos animales.

-Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad –sonrió.

Los dos animales volvieron a su lugar. No querían causarle más problemas a su pequeña amiga que los cuidaba con tanto cariño. La efla se dirigió hacia los establos para dormir sobre la paga. Su lecho desde que llegó a aquel horrible lugar. Más cada movimiento era una odisea para la pequeña que nada más deseaba descansar.

-Si ya has acabado con todo aparta de la vista ser odioso –Le amenazo una terrible voz.

Rin asintió atemorizada. Sangahyando había llegado. Era un hombre alto, enorme de cabellos y ojos como la noche y al que más de uno había confundido con un troll o un gran orco por su gran tamaño y el color oscuro de su piel. Se notaba que no estaba de buen humor cosa que le daba un aspecto más feroz.

Rin sabia que estaba en problemas si Sangahyando se enteraba de lo sucedido con sus hijos pero aún aguardaba la esperanza de que Quellë no le dijese nada. Estas pronto se rompieron cuando un gruñido furioso salió de la cabaña.

-Que ha hecho que??? Como se ha atrevido?? Donde esta esa maldita cría??!! Donde se encuentra ese perverso ser creado por la naturaleza??!! La mataré!!!!

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza la pequeña mariposa se puso a correr en dirección al bosque al tiempo que el dueño del gruñido salía de la casa con un callado en la mano dispuesto a usarlo sobre ella.

-Eso vete y no vuelvas desperdicio humano!! Aquí no te queremos!!! –Gritaron los dos niños.

-Volvamos dentro. La cena se enfría –Sugirió Quellë con cara de satisfacción.

Rin corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta los lindes del bosque donde estaban los gemelos. Notaba que sus fuerzas empezaban a abandonarla pero ahora no podía desfallecer. Tenia que llegar hasta donde estaban ellos porque allí estaría a salvo. Allí no la despreciarían por lo que era. Poco a poco fue aminorando su paso pero en ningún momento se detuvo en su marcha.

No muy lejos de allí dos señores elfos compartían cena y charla alrededor del fuego.

-De verdad?! Ja, ja, ja. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto!

-Si es verdad... –el dueño de la voz se callo en seco y se puso en guardia.

-Que pasa Elrohir?

-Dîn (Silencio) –esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo su interlocutor.

Con gestos Elrohir se hizo entender por su hermano y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Pronto aparecería la criatura que habia echo aquellos ruidos y estarían preparados.

-Daro!! (alto) –Grito con arco en mano Elladan al lado del cual estaba camuflado un sorprendido Elrohir que había reconocido a la dueña de aquellos sonidos.

-Wilwarin que ha sucedido?? –Exclamo preocupado al ver en el estado que esta se encontraba.

-Eladan, Elroir –fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer agotada. Aquel esfuerzo había sido demasiado para su pobre cuerpo.

Elrohir la cogió al vuelo evitando que cayera al duro suelo.

-Que le habrá pasado. Realmente tiene un aspecto horrible. Ni que hubiese participado en la misma guerra del Anillo! –Exclamo Elladan.

-No lo se, pero es mejor que curemos estas heridas sino la queremos perder. Esta realmente débil.

Tras decir esto la cargo en brazos como ya había echo antes aquella tarde y la llevo hasta un riachuelo cercano donde la lavó con extrema delicadeza y cuidado. Pronto llego su hermano a su lado para ayudarlo en lo posible.

-Realmente esta grave! Esta llena de heridas y golpes por doquier.

-Me pregunto que clase de ser sería capaz de hacerle esto a una niña pequeña de no más de unos 6 años.

-Tienes razón –dijo al tiempo que cogía una capa y con su daga la adecuaba para el propósito que tenía en mente.

-Que piensas hacer con eso Elladan?

-Pienso improvisarle un vestido y vendas. No podemos dejarle esas sucias y harapientas ropas.

-Estas en lo cierto –sonrió apenado y con el rostro ensombrecido por lo ocurrido.

Ambos hermanos curaron las heridas de la pequeña con su poder mas estas eran graves y grande su cansancio y no consiguieron sanarla del todo. Una vez curada y vestida con una ropa de lo más peculiar la taparon y dejaron que descansara cerca del fuego.

-Crees que se recuperará?

-No lo se, es grave. –respondió Elrohir mientras se acostaba a su lado –todo dependerá de ella.

-Tan grave es hermano?

-Si, incluso duerme con los ojos completamente cerrados –su voz se fue apagando mientras apartaba un mechón dorado del rostro de la niña. –puede que no pase de esta noche.

Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta del otro elfo que estaba haciendo la guardia.

Continuara...

**N/A**: *Mayu se esconde detrás de sus elfitos en especial detrás de uno* Un me mateéis!! Un me mateéis!! Ya se que soy mala malosa pero no lo e podido evitar -_-UU así me salió.... no se.... esto de escribir en clase... bue... encuesta.... la mato o no la mato?? *una lluvia de piedras, lanzas, flechas, mísiles y demás cae hacia mayu* asih, aish.. brutas ¬¬ bue.. lo dejo en vuestras manos o no :p enga besiños y no os olvideis de darme vuestra opinión así que.... dejad **review** ;p Casi se me olvida!! Aquí teneis el significado de los nombres ^^

Quellë = marchitamiento

Sangahyando = tenazas

**Amos a contestar a los reviews ^^**

Nariko: Aqui tienes el proximo y yo tb haria papilla esos cerdos ¬¬ los cree yo pero no me caen na bien ¬¬

Alba: ya, ya X^DD pobrechica mia!! si, habeces la gente da asko

Kirai: ya tienes la continuacion, te kejaras X^D

Daya: yo antes k ser hija de elfos prefiero esclavizarlos X^D

Carmenchu: Yo no pago psicologos ni na de na de na X^DD ñassss malegra k te gustase y spero k ste capi tb te gutte ^^

Vegalone: Woouuu!! 3 reviews!! Amos por partes ^^ asias por decir que la batalla estubo bien ^^ y si, le tendran k contar muchas cosas sino la mato claro ta X^DDD k si elladan y elrohir la salavaran..... pues eso aun no lo se ni yo ^^Y tendreis que esperar ^^

Mayu


	5. Sueños

**Los últimos elfos sobre la Tierra Media**

**Dedicatoria especial**: a **Elanta, Nariko y Cari_chan** por ayudarme con el elfico que sale aquí ^^ asías sin vosotras no lo hubiese conseguido ^^

**Disclaimer**: A Tolkien lo que es de Tolkien. Y para mi lo que es mío.

**Cap5: Sueños**

Rin no sentía nada, no veía nada. A su alrededor todo era oscuridad. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo y sentía un dolor inmenso que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No sabía que hacer ni a donde ir. Estaba tan sola que se sentía morir. Se dejo caer rendida sobre el frio suelo al mismo tiempo que estallaba su amargo llanto. A lo lejos una figura apareció. Era una mujer. Alta muy alta de largo cabello dorado. Esta sonrió dulcemente a la niña que rápidamente la reconoció.

-Mami! Mami! –chillo exasperada. –Espérame mami!! –exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba para ir hasta ella.

La mujer se volteó y empezó a caminar alejándose de la pequeña quien corría detrás de ella. Pronto las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Mami!! Mami!! No te vayas. No me dejes mami!! –mascullo al tiempo que intentaba levantarse.

Fuera de sus sueños dos señores elfos la observaban extremadamente preocupados.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

-Esta al borde de la muerte. –mascullo al tiempo que el pequeño cuerpo se removía agonizante entre sueños.

-Hemos de conseguir que vuelva –La voz de Elrohir sonó fuerte y decidida.

-Pero puede ser muy peligroso en su estado. Si alguno de los dos usáramos nuestro poder y no saliera bien moriría junto con ella. –susurro acongojado.

-Si, pero mientras haya esperanza debemos intentarlo.

-No me dejéis!!! No os vayáis!! No quiero quedarme sola!! Mami!! Papi!! No os vayáis!! Elroir, Eladan donde estáis? No quiero quedarme sola –lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. –Este sitio no me gusta.

La pequeña volvió a quedarse en silencio al tiempo que su cuerpo se retorcía con más violencia.

-Digas lo que digas pienso hacerlo –Exclamo Elrohir exasperado y furioso.

-Esas decidido? – intento calmarlo su hermano.

-Completamente!! –afirmo decidido.

-Muy bien, sea. Pero no lo harás solo –le puso una mano en el hombro. –Yo te ayudaré. Asi tendremos más posibilidades de que esto acabe bien.

-Estas seguro hermano?

-Del todo. Jamás podría dejar a mi hermano solo –Sonrió.

Como toda respuesta Elladan obtuvo una sonrisa agradecida de su hermano. Ambos elfos se estiraron al lado de la pequeña, uno a cada costado, y pusieron sus manos sobre su corazón al tiempo que recitaban el hechizo.

Rin en sus sueños seguía desesperada corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo a los fantasmas de su pasado sin éxito alguno. Lo único que conseguía a cada paso era agotarse y desesperarse más y más al tiempo que caía en un pozo sin fondo de dolor. Pero una pequeña luz de esperanza se atisbo en la lejanía seguida de dulces palabras.

-Lasto nin, tolo nan ennin, u-annach dúathle, ar tolo dan nan galad, tolo dan Gardh en Cuin (Escuchanos, vuelve a nosotros, no te entregues a las tinieblas, vuelve a la luz, vuelve al Reino de los que viven.)

No consiguió entender nada pero esas melodiosas voces entonando hermosas palabras al unísono la reconfortaron. Le traían de nuevo esperanza y fuerza para ponerse de pie nuevamente pero no se movió ni un ápice. Aún tenia demasiado miedo para moverse. Miedo de que si se movía pasará como antes y desaparecieran al igual que sus padres para quedarse sola en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Allí inmóvil se quedo pero las voces al poco se acallaron haciendo que el terror la invadiera. Cuando pensaba abandonarlo todo y darse por vencida al fin las voces volvieron a sonar con más fuerza infligiéndole un animo y una fuerza que no podía explicar.

-Tolo dan, tolo dan. Ú-aista. Tolo dan Guardh en Cuin. Tolo dan Wilwarin Tolo dan! (Vuelve, vuelve. No temas. Vuelve al Reino de los que viven. Vuelve Wilwarin vuelve!)

Lo que ahora escuchaba eran palabras diferentes pero esta vez pudo entender una palabra, Wilwarin, su nombre. Esto hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo su cuerpo infligiéndole nuevas fuerzas.

En ese instante empezaba a dirigirse a las voces que incesantemente aclamaban su nombre mientras por su mente solo pasaba un único pensamiento.

-Me están llamando, alguien me llama. No estoy sola! Me llaman, me buscan! Quieren que vaya con ellos. Ya no estoy sola. Hay alguien que no me odia y me esta esperando. Ha de llegar hasta allí como sea. Ya voy, esperadme. No os vayáis por favor.

A pesar de que quería gritar todo aquello le era imposible. Por más que lo intentase la voz de su garganta no salía. Se sintio impotente pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Acelero el paso aunque parecía que ahora costaba más de caminar por aquel lugar. En su corazón las fuerzas y la esperanza recobrada le impidieron darse por vencida y siguió avanzando. Ya estaba cerca.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la luz no era tan pequeña sino grande y poderosa y estaba formada por dos estrellas iguales pero diferentes. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar las voces le parecieron conocidas como si ya antes las hubiese escuchado hablando al unísono y dos figuras difuminadas se distinguían claramente dentro de las luces.

La pequeña elfa las reconoció y empezó a correr para tirares a abrazarlas dentro de la luz.

**N/a:** Espero que os haya gustado ^^ ya se que me tarde pero es que tenia mucha faena.. sorry -_-UU bue, el próximo no tardara tanto creo ^^U bue espero vuestros comentarios Oki. Ya sabéis solo le tenéis que dar al botoncito que pone Go el de aquí abajo sasto, sasto :p

**Ahora vamos a contestar a los reviews ^0^**

**Alba:** Ohhh!! gracias por ser buena persona ;p (eso no se lo cree nadie pero en fin xD) Lo de que soy mala ya lo sabias manita :p namas hay que ver como te chantajeo y como trato a mis personajes X^DD

**Nariko:**Me vas a atacar con orquideas asesinas pa impedirmelo X^DD jajajaja X^DD no sabes tu na X^D bue, aquie esta la continuacion X^D justo para tu vuelta de viaja a madrid pa que veas X^D ale, ale espero que este tb te gutte :p

**Elanta:** Joer.... porque todas cuando nos cabreamos tiramos del lanzallamas XD Alba se va a quedar sin o le pondra una super proteccion al final ia veras ia X^DD juer X^D que vestia y sadica te has vuelto X^D creo que son las influencias X^D wuhahahah x^DDD pos sip, es uno de mis pocos..... espera pocos?? nu tengo mas o menos la mitad serios que paranoicos X^DD lo que pasa que lo seguindos se me dan mejor (no se io pk) y son mas largos y tiene mas fama X^D

**Elloith:** Si, ff.net siempre va como el puto culo en fin.... asias malegra que te gutte ^^ io universidad?? a mi no me quieren en ninguna X^DDD wuhahah X^DD en fin... X^D io ago modulos warrys de esos los de grado superior x^D en fin XD

**Carmenchu:** Joder que sadicas soys toas X^D almenos tu no te has pedio tb el lanzallamas solo el cuchillo jamonero X^DD no!! que vas a tar tu mal!! no te tomes las pastillas y raja al psicologo x^D si suele pasar los hermanos no suelen gustar... en fin -_-UU Si, si, los reviews ia vendran ahora en fistas me pondre al dia con lo tuyo loka XD arañazos ¬¬ mala!! a k ia no te dejo cantar la del pescaito X^D

**Tama:** io creando epidemias de gollumites X^D wuahah!! mola!! wuahah X^DD

**Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl:** en el dvd de la edicion especial si salian..... en las escenas extras y tal y k kieres k te diga.. mejor que no saliesen pa cagarla como hicieron con haldir ;_; Ejem..... sk soy mala y me gusta martirizar a mis personajes ^^U nu se me sale del alma ^^U Bue... todas habieis echo un complot pa k no la mate eh?? ¬¬ vaya peña XD en fin X^D 

**Filitluin:**Malegra que te guste ^^ y si soy mala malosa no lo puedo evitar ^^U espero que este tb te gutte ^^

**Vegalone: **Que soy mala ia lo sabias asi que no te kejes X^D si, hay gente muy asquerosa ;_; por desgracia. y si es soper nena XD^wuahah XD dios que mal toy XD Enga nos vemos y vesitos ^^

Mayu ^^


End file.
